primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Ophanims
The Ophanims are the first celestial beings, the creations of God and the first beings created ever . Biography God thought about creation, he created the Ophanims both to test creation and to show his siblings what Creation was, he maked the Ophanims from his light . God, at first, created Elijah, later, he created Metatron and Sandalphon as twins, then, he created the quadruplets, Carneciel, Amenadiel, Demoriel and Caspiel and, finally, after doubting for a relatively long time, Abdiel who was the only one who leaved with God while not at the same place . The Ophanims were here to fight Zalgatoth when the Primordial of Evil attacked creation . They saw God create other things and helped him by raising his creations until they were strong enough to survive . When God created the Djinns, all Ophanims but Abdiel thought it was a good idea, Abdiel thought it was a bad idea because he thought a creation shouldn't be maded for protect entities . The Ophanims protected the Throne of Heaven and when God leaved, the Ophanims helped the Archangels to rule . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, the Ophanims are one of the most powerful entities in existence and are only equaled by their siblings, by the Primordial Demons, by the Rephanims or by the Archons and only overwhelmed by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. the Ophanims are only equaled by their siblings, by the Archons, by the Primordial Demons or by the Rephanims and are, so, even stronger than Lucifer. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, the Ophanims know a lot of things. * Immortality: The Ophanims have existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: They can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than themselves and cannot be found unless they wants to. * Super Strength: The Ophanims possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Archangels-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: The Ophanims can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: The Ophanims can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit, however, it can take time, if they want to go on Heaven, they can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangel-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill them. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Ophanims . * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill the Ophanims . * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Primordial Demons, the Rephanims or the Archons are equal to the Ophanims and can kill them if they're weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: Their cousins' weapons can kill them. Gallery Elijah (Dave Franco).jpg|Elijah (The First Ophanim) Mettatron (Milo Ventimiglia).jpg|Metatron (The Second Ophanim) Sandalphon (Zachary Quinto).png|Sandalphon (The Second Ophanim) Carneciel (Adrian Pasdar).jpg|Carneciel (The Third Ophanim) Amenadiel (Jack Coleman).jpg|Amenadiel (The Third Ophanim) Demoriel (Randall Bentley).jpg|Demoriel (The Third Ophanim) Caspiel (Robert Forster).jpg|Caspiel (The Third Ophanim) Abdiel (Elijah Wood).jpg|Abdiel (The Fourth Ophanim) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Ophanims Category:Ophanims-Level Entities Category:Strongest of Specie Category:God